A Beautiful Ending
by diddidoddi787
Summary: A short story with a lot in it. A/H Rosalie helped Emmett get onto his feet after a while of him working to succeed but failing without her help. They fall in love, marry, but the success changes his point of views. Note: I never said this was the most romantic story or what i even support in a relationship, I wrote a story for people who wanted it, like with most things I do.


I can't stand any longer. The golden encrypted letter turns my hand numb. I drop down on the small powder pink couch, mouth and eyes wide in a mix of horror and shock. H-how? Why?

I feel the heavy paper drop, like my stomach and my heart. It hurts to breathe, not that I could remember to anyways. _I love you! I love you so much!_

I can't cry, although I want to. I can't scream, although I want to. I just sit and stare across the small room. The apartment I bought after he left. The life I'll never get back.

But why should I want to? I am a prize! Anyone would be lucky to have me! Or would they? Am I really that great or is it just my mind and friends trying to make me feel that way. What would be so special about me?

My eyes burn as they pool over and I cough out a cry, my head falling back as the shock wears away and the pain of the reality enters.

How could someone do this? Does it really take a rocket scientist to realize to do this is evil? Cruel and wrong. If you want to end a life, have the dignity to leave the remains of the corps in peace. _Traitor! I made you! I made you, saved you, protected you and you reached into my body and ripped out my spine, leaving me as nothing but a helpless blob, hoping to hold onto some dignity!_

_I hate you! I hate you so much!_

I pull up my knees to press my face into them, hugging myself tightly.

I am in so much pain. How can this happen.

I hear my phone ring and know who it is but I cannot answer. My arms and body are too numb to feel anyways.

I look back to the wedding invitation, trying to breathe.

"Emmett…" I squeak in tears. Saying his name again after so long finally helped me break down. People had only ever referred to him as _him_ or _he_ or _you know who_ in a way to protect my ears and heart.

I pick it up again, reading the first words on it.

_Rosalie Hale,  
you are invited to the grand union of Emmett Cullen and Lauren Oscar._

I can't get much farther than that, the pain of the memory is too much to bare.

**I walk into the living room. The new house we had bought together. The day I first met Emmett was magical. He saved me from a life I didn't know could get any better.**

**For him, I gave up the millions of dollars my father offered for me to marry Royce King. I gave up the beautiful family, wealth, big formal parties, the expensive presents for no reason; the life every young girl dreams to have with her dream guy. I replaced that with a life with my soul mate.**

**I replaced those dreams to live a life of hard work, struggling pay check to pay check and just praying that we would have the money to feed ourselves. But it's worth it, to have the love of my life, right?**

**With Royce, by this point I would have many children, but with him after about four years of marriage, I am finally five months pregnant. We agreed to have a child after we were more stable, and I finally got us there.**

**Emmett: the most loving, romantic, protective man I have ever met. The love of my life and father of my child. I love them both more than anything.**

**I have worked myself to the bone to get him where he is. And seeing how happy he is, makes it all worth it. The forth richest man in America, but I have proven to love him with or without that. I still work hard for him, and I always will.**

**Now I got my father to agree to buy us a house and decorated it in ancient family air looms. And it's all worth it to make my amazing husband happy. I worked four jobs every day of the week for the last 3 years. Did **_**anything**_** for money so long as I could support us while he tries to make his dreams come true.**

**Tonight I went to get an ultrasound. My beautiful baby will be a girl. I got home quicker than before. I have been walking places so I can lose the baby fat quicker, and in this town, after you are used to it, walking only takes minutes.**

**I wish Emmett could have come. But he is working late again. Like he has the last year almost. He has been almost no help and in no part of the pregnancy, but I can understand. He has to work. He doesn't want us to be stuck like we used to, especially with a new baby on the way.**

**I smell smoke and hear laughter, inching my way through the living room and into the den. Emmett's personal area to hang out and be calm.**

**I slide the door open and gasp to see him stretched across the long leather sofa, two girls beside him, and his arms around them loosely as he smokes with brandy in his hand. A few other men and women also lounge around the room, smoking, drinking, gossiping and laughing. Some music plays as well as a football game. **

"**Emmett." I say in shock. He looks up at me, half in shock and fear before his ego takes control and it turns back into his carefree, bachelor grin.**

"**Hey babe, back already? I was sure you would be another hour at least." He laughs and others are watching us now, casual and curious. He would look like he doesn't care to everyone else but I know and I can see the fear behind his words. I just caught him doing something worse than I know.**

"**I thought you were at work." I breathe. My hormones make my eyes burn already but I fight them back.**

"**Yeah, well, being this amazing isn't easy." He grins taking a puff of his cigar, making the others laugh.**

"**You said you couldn't be at the doctors with me because you had a meeting." I remind him.**

**He and the others laugh. My heart is breaking as he tries to amuse his friends over me. Something I am not all that used to yet.**

"**Yeah, I am meeting friends. Stop nagging me." He laughs, looking hurt by his own words, or maybe it's just me thinking he still cares. But I know he does. He has to.**

"**I'm not nagging," why would he think that? I just don't understand. "But I thought you wanted to come see our baby,"**

**He laughs again and his friends follow. "Give up babe, why would I want to spend my time in a boring old hospital to see squiggles on a monitor of some kid that's not eve alive yet? You know, unless there's some hot nurses there." They all laugh again.**

"**Emmett," I say, feeling tears drop. The others are still grinning and laughing but he pauses seeing my tears. Some guy nudges him from behind and that reminds him of the people to impress.**

"**If you're so worried about that damn baby, you should probably leave. We are smoking and having a good time. Don't ruin that." He says.**

**I cry and turn away. The second I am out of sight I hear laughter and the other people mimicking and talking about me in laughter. I rush to our room, crying for a couple hours, hearing them make their way through my home, laughing and still occasionally making fun of me.**

**Hearing it only makes me cry more. The pain of knowing he still won't defend me. His own wife, pregnant with his baby! I hold my stomach, crying. Will he be a good father? He has to right? I've worked so hard for this.**

**After a while they leave and I hear Emmett make his way up the stairs. He walks in and sighs, pulling off his clothes by the door before making his way over and climbing over me. He kisses my tear and then my lips. All I can taste on him is liquor and smoke.**

"**I love you." He whispers into my skin as his hands explore my body.**

"**DO YOU?" I scream in tears. "Because last time I checked, when you loved something, you didn't act like this!"**

"**Rose, I'm sorry I lied. But I promised them that I would hang out and I didn't want to lie after blowing them off so many times before. And I didn't want you to know I was going to miss our baby for this, so I had planned to get them out before you came back, but you got home early." He tries.**

"**They sat around laughing at me! You let them!" I cry. They made me feel like a 15 year old girl in my bullies house. But this is my house! And my money! Why shouldn't I get the say!?**

"**We were drinking. I asked them to stop." He says.**

"**Sleep in the guest room. Anywhere else, I don't want to be near you right now." I say and he sighs.**

"**Rose you are hormonal, I am sleeping in here." He says.**

"**Do not tell me I am hormonal as a reason to not make me feel somewhat better! I love you, I love my baby and my life, but I do not love or even want to put up with who you are when you are around people like that!" I cry.**

**He stays over me until we have sex. Something is off and I am sure it is me feeling bad.**

**A week passes from that night. He still works late but always kisses my stomach before leaving and after getting home.**

**One day I am lying in bed. He is finally going to be home, and will be here for dinner. I read up on romantic meals, finding one and going to the kitchen to work on it.**

**After he gets home he is distant. Something is on his mind, heavy. I rub his shoulders as he eats, encouraging him to tell me. He hasn't kissed my stomach, so I know something is off.**

**When I sit down he finally speaks.**

**And my everything falls by his words. "I had an affair."**

"**What?" I breathe.**

"**I had an affair." He meets my eyes perfectly. Some guilt but not a lot. "well, many… some better than others. And I have been for a while now."**

"**I-I-I-" I can't breathe. My eyes burn and feel heavy as the words rush from his mouth.**

"**I don't know or care what you want from this, because I know what I want." He says.**

**I catch my breath just to ask, "And what do you want?" I keep my voice calm.**

"**I want you to leave. I want a divorce. I want freedom. I see now how much more I can have and how much better I can do, and I want that. I don't want to be settled down and married. I want to have freedom. And I cannot say that what I did meant nothing. At least not with honesty. I checked with my lawyers, and they say that as long as I help for the first parts of the divorce, I will be fine to go on, and we can forget about each other… I tried to, but I don't know if I love you enough to stay." He looks down, pulling out his chair and walks upstairs.**

**So blunt. He had been planning what to say for a while. So much so, he couldn't allow me to speak, or it would throw him off. He had to get his words out quickly.**

**I sit for a minute. Maybe an hour, I don't know. My hand on my stomach.**

I cry at the horrid memory.

He had kicked me out of my father's house, giving me nothing. I didn't see him until the divorce hearing. He had some bimbo on his arm, smiling and hugging her.

He had asked about the baby. She would have been 8 months along, but I couldn't. I wasn't stable. I couldn't think straight. And worst of all, after the years, I had gotten to be so close to his sister. Best friends. I had completely shunned away my best friend. I couldn't be near any part of him.

He pretty much cursed me. I would either be a single mother. Making it so much harder on myself for anything like work, dating, or living. Or I would have to live remembering, wondering and regretting my choices for my baby.

I would have kept the baby. God I wanted to. But I was depressed, suicidal almost. I had thought about it for over a month, trying to consider it smartly. I wouldn't have been a good mother to her. I would have been bitter, depressed and she would have been taken and given to Emmett. I couldn't give him another part of me. It was for her, and I still cry every night for that decision.

Mary-Anne. Jenna. Laura. Katy. Maranda. Scarlett. Tiffany. Sara. Just some of the names I had always thought of naming her. My beautiful baby girl.

I wonder every day what life with her would be like.

I now live in a small condo. I have a small job. I had quit collage for Emmetts career. So the money went to him. The stupidest investment ever.

My father had taken his side in the divorce. And told Royce the truth when I tried to get him back. I had told Royce I was stupid to have left him and wanted him back, so I left Emmett. He almost agreed until my bitter father came back along.

When Emmett learned in court that I had killed our baby, he was horrified. I still remember that day.

**We stand behind our podium. I am almost in tears. How is this happening? Is this a joke? A test? Some kind of prank? Emmett, his lawyers and newest girlfriend stand across.**

"**Mrs. Cullen, we are going in favor of the husband in alimony." The judge announces having been bribed by Emmett. Fucking douche! Everything he owns is mine! "Now I would like to discuss child support and visitation rights. Do you believe that will be an immediate problem?"**

**I look at Emmett as he looks at me. I can tell it would have been a yes. Just to spite me probably. Or use her to pick up whores.**

"**No it will not be." I say during eye contact.**

"**Why not?" The judge wonders and I see a small smug face cross Emmetts. I make sure to make it clear to him.**

"**Because there is no longer a baby." I say. It takes a second but his face increases in horror and shock as what I say sinks in.**

"**Okay." The man says. I pull my eyes away from Emmett but he can't do the same, still watching me in disbelief, eyeing my body trying to decide if it was true or not. I see but do not watch as his face suddenly drops to his hands and he needs the support of the stand.**

**After the trial, he had run to catch me out front the court house.**

"**Rose! Rosalie, were you serious?" He demands stopping me.**

"**About what?" I played dumb.**

"**Is the baby gone?" He asks.**

"**Yes. It has been for two weeks now." I say and his face covers in pain.**

"**What? Why!? That was my baby!" He growls.**

"**Why the hell would you care?" I demand.**

"**I may not care about you but I care about it!" He yells.**

"_**It **_** was a she, and you would know that if you really ever loved either of us!" I yell.**

"**Why the fuck would you kill my baby girl?" He almost cries, his voice is cracking.**

"**Because I can't take care of her! I know she is better off now!" I cry.**

"**I would have taken her!" He yells.**

"**No, you would have used her! You hate children! I know you do! You wouldn't have put up with a baby!" I know we both know I am right.**

**He doesn't hate children as much as people getting in his way.**

The phone rings again and I slam it down.

I can't hear anything. It hurts too much.

The phone rings and I scream smashing it in pure anger I haven't been able to release.

I stare at the card a while longer.

Would he really invite me? To the wedding? He said he didn't want marriage. How could he do this?

Not leave me in dilution?

The wedding is in three weeks. Three weeks and he will have fully replaced me.

Since we divorced I've dated a little. Only two of them I would consider real.

But now he is getting married. I had told myself, promised myself that I didn't care. And for the last year, I truly had myself believing it, but this just proves otherwise.

I have seen him once since the divorce was fully finished. I was on a date about a year ago, right before realizing I don't need him. He was going to the same place, but with two girls on his arm. I made sure to be as easy looking as possible, and it did get his attention, but I don't think that he cared. His eyes were emotionless.

I had told my date over dinner why I was acting weird on a first date, and he laughed agreeing to play along. He was one of the two that lasted a while. By the end we had Emmett watching us completely, but it was mostly curiosity I think. He had a table full of rich and "fun" friends.

I did have sex with other men but it was never the same. So I only did it a couple times. Emmett wasn't _huge_ but he got the job done well.

I look back at the invitation. Should I go? Why does he want me to? Is this a test? To see if I'm petty or bitter? Or to see if we can get past our history and be happy for each other. If this is his true soul mate, then I am happy for him. If at least I helped to get him on his path to happiness, I guess that I should be on mine as well.

Emmett is a bastard! Why should I care what he chooses to do!? I am going. I will smile and mingle and flirt, and I will meet my replacement! Maybe she is better than me, maybe she is not, but I do not care! I will find what I need one day. I never tell anyone about my abortion, and I say that I a widowed so it's not so embarrassing.

I am going to continue my life without him.

I walk across the room and pick up the phone, putting it back in place. I silently write and return my RSVP and get back to cooking dinner. I don't have the option to bring a date, so I guess I am going to be forced to reconcile with Alice.

After I go to work, now working as a waitress at a bar as well as a waitress at a restaurant. Tonight I am going to the bar.

A couple weeks pass. I have a wedding present, for the couple. It sits in my closet. There is two days until the wedding and I am prepared.

Tonight I am working at the bar. Setting up and watching as people pile in. I smile and giggle, making many tips. Some people play pool, poker or darts, some just drink and socialize. The music plays loudly.

"What can I get you?" I ask a man looking down at the bar. He is sad, which means I am supposed to talk him out of any suicidal thoughts before letting him leave drunk.

"Um, whisky please." He whispers and I do, looking back at him.

"Is everything alright?" I wonder. He sighs looking up at me. I know that face. I've seen it and made it a million times.

"My wife left me. I have no idea why." He says, looking distressed.

"Aww, want to talk about it?" I wonder.

"I don't know." He mumbles.

"I know how you must be feeling. I lost my husband a while back." I say before realizing the people I work with think he's dead.

"Divorce?" He wonders.

"Widowed." I falsely correct.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says.

"No it's fine. I'm over it." I say. I kind of have to be.

"How'd he die, if you don't mind my asking?" He says.

"Cervical cancer." I also have to hold a grin back when I say that.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I shrug.

"Excuse me!" I hear a guy call.

"One minute!" I say back. "It's not all bad. I got over it. I still get sad but it's nothing impossible."

"Waitress! Do you _want_ a tip?" Another man calls from that group.

"One minute." I turn and snap at them, my heart stopping for a second as I see one of the men is Emmett. He grins at the man over his shoulder that just called and turns to look at me, his face falling when he sees me. "I will be right with you!"

I turn back as casually as I can, and smile a little. I see Emmett push the other man back before he can call again. I touch the sad man's hand and smile a little.

"It will be fine. I promise. Either she will come to her senses and take you back, if the love is real, or you will both find someone better," I know Emmett can hear me, the way he is affected by my words. "You will either get back together, if you two love each other enough, and if not, I'm sure you enjoyed it a little, right?"

He nods.

"It's like skiing or skating. Some people are just better at knowing what they are doing. Some people are too afraid to even try and some people, even though they enjoyed it, will fall, and will get hurt but that doesn't mean that you have to stop doing it. It just means, to take a small break, get yourself back up and try again when you are ready." I smile and he does too.

I get him another drink before moving onto new people. I haven't forgotten Emmett but I can make it look that way.

"Lady, we are thirsty and waiting!" The man yells. I look back over at him. He whistles looking at me, breathing in with lust. He turns to say something to Emmett you punches him back. I smile and walk over, leaning on the bar to show off cleavage. It's not for Emmett, it is just habit. I am wearing a tight white tank top, with a small black cover vest, which always stays open unless you are a boy. I have black stretchy pants and the body to pull this off. It's not perfect but it gets me tips.

"Okay, what do you want?" I ask sounding more hostile than I would like.

"You in a glass." He grins and I giggle as if I hadn't heard that before. Emmett elbows him in the side.

"Something on the menu." I correct.

"Six whisky shots and twelve beers, and hurry." Emmetts says with a bitter tone. I turn as if it means nothing to me, which it almost doesn't. It makes me feel better. I may have rolled my eyes though.

I serve up the shots before starting on the beers.

"Onion rings, fries, and three nine burgers." The man adds. I nod.

"Coming up." I say, before turning to the couple beside them and get them a scotch and martini.

"Come with the food," The man says to Emmett, holding the drinks. He winks at me and I grin. Emmett glares at him as he goes back to the booth.

I whip the area around the bar encase I dripped something.

"What the hell was that?" He demands looking infuriated.

"What?" I ask, honestly clueless.

"What do you mean what? Why the hell are you doing this?" He demands. Holly shit, all my problems with him are suddenly gone. It's like I just gave up my Titanic ticket, although now someone else is stuck with it. Now I can watch this ship sink from a safe distance.

"What are you talking about?" I give the person beside him a drink and chicken strips.

"You know! Why the fuck are you flirting with my friends?" He demands.

"Tips." I say, turning away to go to the other side of the bar and serve people. But I have to go back when their food is ready.

"Thanks." He says looking down.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Do you really care?" He wonders. Please have been cheated on. Please have been cheated on, please have been cheated on.

"I kind of have to." I say.

He sighs looking up and taking a shot I had him.

"How have you been doing?" He wonders.

"I'm good, how about you?" I ask casually.

"Good. Long-time no see." He adds and I nod.

"That's what happens." I say serving the next person. I am about to walk away but he stops me. "Need something?"

He shakes his head. "I haven't seen you in a while. You… look… like I remember." He comments.

"Thank you." I smile casually.

"Are you still with that guy I saw you with a while back?" He wonders.

"No, that ended a few months ago." I say. I can hear he has been drinking.

"Oh, you two looked like you were having fun." He adds, shyly.

"Oh, we did. God, the first night we had together… God, I still remember. He took my breath away." I groan at the memory. I know that wasn't the answer he was looking for but I made a point of groaning as if remembering the pleasure.

"Emmett, you're getting married! Stop flirting!" His friend comes back taking the food that he never brought back. "But I'm single." He winks.

"Good." I grin back and lust fills his eyes as I wonder to the next person, with food.

Emmett shoos his friend away. I am happy he will probably be at the wedding, but from the reaction on Emmett when he brought that up, I'll say Emmett doesn't know I'm coming, let alone even know he is engaged. Good. This could be fun.

"So, is this your bachelor party?" I wonder.

"No, that's tomorrow in Vegas." He says.

"Where does your fiancé think you are now?" I wonder.

"At work." He says. FUCK YOU!

"Is this where you were when I thought you were at work?" When you missed out on our baby, and our life.

"Pretty much." He mumbles drinking.

"Way to start a relationship." I mutter before turning away, ignoring his attempt to keep me there.

I help other people as Emmett goes back to his friends.

I work hard, serving people in and around the bar. Getting hit on and tipped like at a strip club.

Emmett's friends hit on me and I smiled and flirted back.

By one in the morning it was emptier than usual, so we were calling last call.

Emmett and his friends were almost black out drunk, so I took them for all I could get.

"Thank you Andrew," I giggle and give him something extra to look at making Emmett glare from across the bar. He gives me a $400 tip and I smile.

"Can I see your ch-chest?" He slurs and I laugh. "I'll pay you."

"Aw, no I don't think so." I smile and he gives me $100 without thinking.

When I kick them out Emmett lingers behind.

"You have to leave now, I am closing up." I say.

He doesn't speak as he closes the space between us and roughly grabs my hair, pushing our foreheads together, our mouths so close we breathe into each-others. His hand rests on my hip and his eyes are closed as he breathes me in. "Rose," He presses his lips to mine and I moan but push him away.

"You are engaged." I say.

"I love you. I miss having you." He says and it's like he is stabbing me in the heart.

"No, no or you wouldn't have left." I say.

"I didn't know what I was losing." He kisses me again, pressing our bodies together in the empty bar. My arms melt around his shoulders and no matter how hard I try, I can't pull them off.

He lifts me to the bar moaning and grinning.

"I'm about to fulfil a lot of fantasies right now." He says pushing me on my back and pulling my pants down to my thighs. I am about to protest but his mouth suddenly attaches over and I scream feeling his tongue move over. I scream and moan as he enters his tongue. He continues as he looks up to meet my eyes. "Want me to stop?" He says into me and I scream shaking my head. My legs automatically wrap around his face and I feel him moan. "You taste as good as I remember."

I scream until a release in his mouth. He stands rubbing himself a little. "No! Not that." I yell about to stand but he keeps me down and enters. "You are getting married!"

"So I need one last release." He groans entering and smiling as I scream.

We do that for about an hour. Him or me on top. I hate myself knowing what I am doing. A couple times I choose to leave but he tells me to stay, convincing me with an orgasm.

After we are done we lie panting on the ground behind the bar.

He grabs something to drink.

"You have to pay for that." I say.

"Are you a prostitute now?" He asks.

"No, the booze. You have to pay for it." I say.

He sighs putting it back, rolling over me and kissing me.

"Do you love me?" He asks.

"I don't know." Yes!

"I do miss this. I miss what we can do to each other, but I still feel the same." He stands pulling up his pants. "But thanks for the help on my honey moon. I want to give her my best." He winks and I am suddenly disgusted. I know he is drunk. Very drunk. Drunk enough this might seem like a dream, so I let him keep drinking so he will think it's his own desire.

He gives me a lot of money before almost leaving.

"At our divorce trial," I start and he stops to look at me. "You were insulted and shocked and mad that I hadn't kept our baby." His face falls a little. "But if I had, where would she be now? I have to work and you go to these places every night. So where would she be?"

He stares for a minute. "I don't know."

He walks out and I drop on the stool. I sigh, angry at myself. I am not sad. I am not bitter. I am just in shock that he could get to me so easily. Especially when he is the reason my walls are so high.

I clean up again, before walking home.

I sleep for about two hours before having to work at the restaurant. Who invited me to the wedding? If he didn't know I was coming. I don't understand.

I called Alice and we talked for a little during my lunch break. She said Emmett showed up at her house super drunk last night so that his fiancé wouldn't know, and that he woke up not remembering anything. That made me happier. She said he has been spending the day trying to piece together everything and apparently he had a dream that he slept with Aphrodite in her garden. That's nice.

I get my things ready for tomorrow and go to sleep tonight. I wake up at about noon. The wedding is today. I try to function and I make sure that I look perfect. I don't want to up show the bride. I don't know her and she isn't the reason I'm not with Emmett.

When I get to the hotel at about 5, Alice greets me. I told her this morning that I was coming. She was shocked and said it was probably Lauren who invited me. Or the planner seeing my name on an old list. But I was still welcome with her.

I mingled with a couple people, and sat beside two of the guys from the bar. The others were beside him by the podium. I talk and smile at them. They say they missed me. Emmett looks down and meets my eyes in shock as the doors open and the music starts.

He watches me at first before a groomsmen makes him concentrate on the fake blonde walking down the aisle. Really? Her boobs and hips are obviously fake, her nose is questionable and _no one _is that skinny without seeing their collar bone. With her fake tan it's almost like Nicki Manaj walking down the aisle. I feel like she is about to pop out of the mermaid style dress. I have to be honest though. She wears her make up pretty naturally and it does pull it together making her look pretty.

I smile and sit, Emmett looks at me once before looking back to her.

"You're more beautiful than her," James whispers next to me and I smile a little. He's much nicer when he's not drunk.

"Thank you." I breathe back.

We watch the ceremony. It's nicer than Emmett and my wedding had been. They have the money to pay for this, and her father clearly accepts the union. I am horrified seeing my father here. Now that Emmett has money. I had been walked down the aisle by Emmett's father. None of these people, besides Alice, Bella, Esme and Carlise, were the same people as at our wedding. He told his parents we divorced after feeling differently towards each other.

Lying scum.

They both smile as they say their vows and I am at least happy, and hopeful that this is worth my pain.

It hurts to be here, but I endure. I miss my husband. The sweet, caring, loving man who didn't care about title or wealth, but who accepted everyone.

They stand against a bay window overlooking the beach at sunset, and it is beautiful.

I almost cry, wishing I could have given him more. Maybe he would have liked me better. And it is not this man I miss. It is who he had been when we married.

After we make our way to cocktail hour. I wear a tight, low cut red dress, which shows off my body beautifully.

I talk and meet many people. Alice is taking pictures with the happy man and wife, so I am left to follow around James, Alec and Andrew like a lost puppy. I feel awkward and don't know what to say when people ask who I am here for. I just say Alice and move on.

When the reception starts I go to Alice again.

And her first instinct is to introduce me to the bride. Fuck you.

"Lauren, have you met my best friend?" Alice asks from behind them. They both turn smiling but then Emmett stops seeing me.

"I thought I was your best friend." She jokes in such a perfect voice it makes me sick. Maybe I do miss him.

"You're close." Alice smiles. Fuck, no Alice! YOU ARE MINE! THIS BITCH DOES NOT GET EVERYTHING! That's how I wish Emmett had have reacted when James came over and took my hand, smiling and kissed it.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Emmett asks half chocked up.

"Oh, I invited her! I know that she was close to the family so I thought it would be nice." Lauren smiles. I hate you. You are so far too nice. Now I feel even guiltier for sleeping with Emmett.

"Baby, I don't think that was smart." He says to her, looking almost mad.

"It's fine, Em. I'll keep her good company." James grins and he glares. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." I smile at him. Emmett watches us as we leave before turning back to Lauren, kissing her.

I don't enjoy it and Emmett grins at me. Oh my god, he still loves me. He does! He never tries to make someone jealous if he doesn't really care. And from the proud look on her face, I know that Alice knows he does. I can put this together easily with what I have.

She knew Emmett still loved me, so she convinced Lauren to invite me. Alice called me, knowing I was invited, and making sure I would want to go. And when she knew I was, and we started talking again, she sent him to wear I worked, giving him a place to fall back on. She made sure I came, and made sure he knew I was here to see him face to face. Fucking genius.

Of course, she is probably also thinking we got divorced on a falling out. She thinks she can prove we can stay together, and now she's trying to prove it. I dance with James, letting his hand rest tightly on my ass. And I see Emmett is getting mad. Good.

When we go to the buffet to eat, Emmett pulls in away. I should have brought Royce. Emmett hates Royce. I shouldn't have come in a nice fashion, to prove I'm okay. I should have made him regret being who he is. If not for me, to make sure he doesn't do the same thing to this girl.

I take out my phone and dial the old number, happy that he answers at his office.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hey, it's Rosalie." I start.

"Rosalie… And what do you want." The last time I saw him, I had just walked out of our wedding. I defiantly deserved what I got.

"Royce, I know it's been a while and that you may hate me and not want to help, but do you want to quickly come to a wedding with me. Like right now?" I ask.

"How do I know you would be there when I got there? We both know your history with weddings." He's still bitter.

"I am_ so_ sorry. I know you were the smarter decision, I made a huge mistake. And I wish I hadn't done it every day. I don't care what my father says to you, he is just mad I didn't do what he wanted. He doesn't know so please forgive me, and if you ever really cared, please help me." I beg. If he agrees, I'll do anything he wants. If this man, after so many years can still come to my side after everything I've done, he has to love me.

I hear him sigh. "Who's wedding?"

"Emmetts." I say and he laughs.

"Why do you want me to come?" He asks.

"I want to make him cry." I know that will interest him.

"I'm on my way." He agrees. They hate each other. I give him the information and we say goodbye.

"Hey," I hear behind me. I turn and look up from my seat at Emmett. He sighs sitting beside me and putting his face in one of his hands, leaning on his elbow. "Did we do something last night? Or the night before that?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I think… I remember us doing it." He says looking down. If he really feels guilty, I shouldn't have done that. And I don't want to destroy his happiness.

"We didn't do anything. You kissed me, but nothing went farther than that." I lie and he smiles a little.

"I am really sorry for what happened. I swear I never lied when I said I _did _love you. But it's over." He says.

"I understand. I really am over it. And as much as I do, I don't regret it. It was fun." I smile and he smiles back.

"Good." He says.

"Would you mind if I have another guest come? I forgot I had a date tonight." I say and he doesn't really seem too pleased.

"Sure." He says.

I smile in return. He looks back and back to me. "I think my mother wants a dance," He leans forwards and kisses my check before whispering in my ear, "And thanks for trying to spare me, but I remember what we did."

He stands and winks at me before walking back to the dance floor with pride.

I am so fucking happy that Royce is coming. I should have thought of this before. It's perfect.

He texts me when he arrives and I bring him in.

"So what's the story?" He wonders walking in.

"Emmetts wife is Lauren, I want to make him jealous, and we have been dating for three months, tell him." I say and he grins.

We walk in and dance around. I see Emmett look at me a little smile on his face that I am smiling and dancing, until I am turned and he sees who it is with.

He is suddenly angrier than I've ever seen him. He tries to make his way over, but people stop him to congratulate him. Royce sees him and grins, grabbing my ass and bringing up my face to kiss him. The second that happened, Emmett was here, and pulling him out by the throat. That's all Royce needed. He loves seeing Emmett mad. I tried to make him stop, and be calm but Emmett pushed me back.

I sigh as they leave and I am left with Alice sitting.

"Why was I invited here?" I ask.

"Lauren told you." She says.

"Why am I really here?" I ask and she looks at me.

"What do you mean?" She wonders.

"Why am I here?" I repeat.

"Why do you think?" She is trying to hide something.

"I think you want me and Emmett back together. I think you convinced Lauren to invite me so Emmett would be tempted. I think you set all of this up." I say and she grins.

"That's what you think?" She grins.

"Yes." I say.

"Aww, I miss your conspiracy thoughts." She hugs me tightly.

"Emmett and I are never going to be together again. I hate to break it to you, but no more." I say.

"Rose, I know you love him. And I know he loves you. Just don't be so closed minded, okay?" She asks.

"He broke my heart and I don't need that." I say.

Just then Emmett stomps back in and to me, dragging me back out to one of the rooms.

"What was that? I never said you could bring _him_!" He yells.

"I'm sorry, who would you like me to have brought?" I wonder.

"Anyone but him!" He yells.

"You can move on, why can't I?" I ask.

"Not with him! Not at my wedding!" He yells.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT! I shouldn't even be here! You shouldn't either! YOU SHOULD STILL BE WHERE YOU WERE BEFORE AND I SHOULD BE MARRIED TO THAT NICE MAN WHO TREATS ME RIGHT AND WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING THAT I HAD, BEFORE LEAVING ME!" I scream, tears I've been holding in finally being released. He pauses in shock, his eyes wide. "I LOVED YOU AND YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER! You promised! And my baby! My beautiful baby," Tears cover my sorrow face. My voice cracks and I don't know how clear my speaking is.

"I thought you said you were over it?" He says.

"HOW COULD I BE OVER IT? I GAVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOU! ROYCE WOULD HAVE LOVED ME WITH WHAT WE HAD! HE CAME BACK FOR ME DIDN'T HE! I HATE YOU EMMETT! You _destroyed _my life. You destroyed everything! I hate you. I hate you, I hate you I wish you _dead_! I wish you would burn, and fry! I want to sit back and watch you cry, you son of a cunt! I love Esme, but I fucking hate her because of you!" I slapped him twice during that, and punch him in the stomach.

"Fuck, I don't remember you being so violent." He groans, holding his gut. I knee him in his head and go to punch him in his bleeding nose. He grabs me and pins me to the wall. "Stop… hitting me."

I struggle as he holds both my arms over my head. I spit at him.

I pull one hand free to slap him and he pins it back up.

"Hit me once more, and I will hit you back." I slap him and he slaps me. I drop in shock. He lets me go and stops me as I run for the door, crying. He pins me to the bed. "Rose, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hit you, I'm sorry, I left you and I'm sorry I hurt you at all."

I struggle and he kisses me once.

"I love you Rose. I really do. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever did and I will always regret it. I will regret every second I lost with you and every other man you ever have been with since. I will regret how much you hate me and wrecking your life, I will regret ever getting a cent because that did change me and everything I did, but most of all I will regret pushing you to lose our baby. Because I would have loved her more than anything, no matter what you say. I am so sorry, so please be calm." He begs and I burst into more tears as he mentions our child.

My little angel. After I did what I did, I wished I had have kept her. Made him suffer with child support. Kept in touch and made him jealous. So many things I never thought of doing.

He kisses my eyes and my cheeks.

"My baby." I cry and he kisses my neck, hugging me close. "My precious little baby."

"I know and I am so sorry. I wish she was here. I wish she was my daughter. I wish I could hold her on my shoulder and brag about her. Take her to school and come home to you and her but I made a mistake and I'm sorry." I kiss the top of his head and he moves up kissing me. We kiss with passion, moaning as my arms wrap around his neck. His face crushing into mine roughly.

"You're married." I say, as we roll over each other. "It's your wedding."

"I haven't signed anything yet." He says as a reason to continue. Pulling up my dress. His pants down to his thighs and he quickly enters me. I scream into his mouth. My legs stay wrapped around his hips.

We last about ten minutes. He ruins my dress in excitement.

"Emmett, how can I get back out there like this?" I ask as he pulls up his pants.

"Umm, I'll get Alice." He goes out coming back about a minute later with his sister.

"Rose, she'll help." He says.

"I thought you were just going to get food on her, not…" She says in disbelief.

"Oh well, change of plans." He says pulling off my dress.

"Emmett!" I yell.

"I've seen it all before." He says looking over my body twice. Before Alice pushes him out.

"I thought there was no more of you and him?" She grins and I roll my eyes.

She walks in the closet and grabs a big white dress. "This is all there is so far."

I pull it on and it is a perfect fit. It is snug and has a corset on the top, with a large full bottom. I gasp at how amazing I look in this. "Is it a wedding dress?"

"Who cares, you were already up showing the bride." She groans, standing on the bed to fix my hair. She dresses me up perfectly before dragging me out. "I love playing dress up." She giggles.

I look around the hall. It is now completely empty.

"Where did everyone go?" I ask.

"We moved the party outside." She pulls me back to large doors, wooden and heavy. Standing next to them is my father in a suit. He smiles when he sees me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as Alice plays with my touch ups. I find it impossible to pay attention to her.

"The boy rather grew on me." He smiles a little. "I felt the need to stick around."

"When everything in my life was falling apart, you took the side of the reason why! You couldn't support me if it would save your life!" I almost cry but hold it back. I cried with Emmett already. "When I tried to go back to Royce, you wrecked that too!"

"It came to my attention that Royce wasn't a good husband for you. And seeing that you didn't listen to me the first time, I made him reject you. Royce would have hurt you. And I didn't want to see that. I know that you might not know it, but I really do want what is best for you." He says.

I sigh heavily as I realise Alice has her hand up my thy. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." She says before playing with some silky cloth coming from my hair. "Let's go in."

My father offers his arm and I hesitate before taking it. Alice opens the door and soft music floods my ears. We step into the large hall the ceremony had taken place in. People stood, some I knew and many I didn't. Some friends in light blue dresses stand at the end of the aisle, along with a minister and Emmett with his groomsmen.

He smiles when he sees me and I don't understand. Alice walks up to stand beside the other girls. The moon is bright and beautiful outside the window.

My father drags me down while I try to process what is going on. When I get to the podium, Emmett offers his hand and I slowly take it. My father kisses my cheek as Emmett pulls me up to him.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I have since the second I first met you and I made the stupidest mistake letting you go. Especially since I was the one who sent you away. I would die a happy man tomorrow if I could have you in my life and this time I want to do it right. I want to start off with a perfect life, giving you everything you deserve and even incorporating my little sister, sorry favorite sister into this request because she set this all up because I never could give you anything good enough. So if you could ever forgive me enough for a second chance, please be my bride again. Please don't make me wait another day without you in my life." He begs getting onto one knee and holding out the ring I had given back after our divorce, only this had an inscription on it saying _my beautiful bride, forever with me _and I choke out a cry nodding and kissing him.

He stands pulling me in and swinging me around.

"Who's Lauren?" I ask pulling away.

"I don't know I just showed up when Alice told me to, and played along like she wanted." He shrugged and I laugh kissing him. "And this time I promise forever. I will never make that mistake again."

I nod kissing him.

"You are as beautiful as the day I met you."

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


End file.
